Remember to Forget
by MalalaAndSundance
Summary: What happens when all you want to do is run away from the world and so you do, and you're clouded by darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with another story. Hopefully, ya'll like it as much as the other one I wrote.**

1.

You're mindlessly walking, not really sure where, but you know that anywhere is better than here. Because home is no longer here. You have no clue where home is anymore but you're certain this isn't it. So with twenty dollars in your pocket and a sketch pad and pencil in your backpack, you set out to walk until your legs can no longer hold you up. You're not going anywhere really, you just know you want to see new scenery. You don't even know what time it is but you could care less. Your mind is just set on walking and sketching. That is all.

You sit down to rest on a nearby bench and realize you've accomplished what you wanted as you look around, not recognizing your surroundings and it dawns on you that you really didn't think this one through. Because isn't it funny how one minute you want to escape and you scream and curse at the top of your lungs at the universe for setting you up in situations like this, even though you're the one who makes all of the decisions? You chose to live the life that you now carry. You chose to scream at Riley and tell her to fuck off and wish you had never met her or her family. And so you did what you do best, run away. Without a trace, without a warning. You purposely forgot your cellphone and all of your important belongings and you're lucky she wasn't home when you impulsively decided to leave. You didn't want her to track you down. You just wanted time to yourself, to think or, not think. _This is all your fault, Maya. The signs were there, so just suck it up and keep walking._

You turn on a dark corner that only has one streetlight and notice a diner. You walk in, set your bag in a booth and sit down. The place feels warm and inviting, a deep contrast from the outside world where it's dark and cold.

"Hey, my name's Zay, I'll be your waiter." A dark skinned boy with a faint texan accent announces handing you a menu.

"Thanks." You reply dryly, not meeting his gaze.

"I don't mean to be intrusive," the boy begins. "But are you alright? You look like you haven't slept in days. Where are you from?"

"Nowhere, really." You respond.

He gives you a puzzled look and you can't help but give out a dry laugh as you replay what you just said, in your mind and notice how depressing you sounded.

"Alright, so what can I get you?"

 _Can you get me something to help me forget?_

"I don't know, surprise me." You reply instead.

And just like that, moments later, he brings back a plate of chicken and waffles and a raspberry milkshake.

Just then, a couple walks in, hand in hand and you can't help but cringe as you see them smiling at each other. You want to stab yourself in the eye. The point of this whole thing was to try to forget about everything but instead, watching the pair before you, everything comes back, like a bucket of ice cold water that slaps you in the face and you feel nauseous.

You get a few dollar bills out of your pocket and hear someone scream something, probably that Zay guy but you don't care, the only thing you care about is getting out of there. The only thing you want to do is forget that you saw _them_ together. That you saw the way _he_ held _her_ and kissed _her_ because that's the way he would hold _you_ and kiss _you_. Forget that _he_ said _you_ were _his_ muse and that _you_ shined with the light from the sun.

So you run and block out all the negative thoughts that are dancing in your mind. You ignore the flashing lights and the honks and screams from nearby street viewers and busy traffic and suddenly, you feel a sharp pain and your vision is blurry. You're on the floor, a heavy ringing in your ears. Someone steps out of a car and is by your side in an instant. He's holding you and his fingertips feel warm against your skin.

"Hey, look at me!" He yells, cupping your face.

You can't seem to focus but you like the way his voice sounds, soft and warm and fierce all at the same time.

"I'm sorry, you came out of nowhere, I didn't see you."

You don't answer, you can't, because you give in. You feel tired and heavy and you're legs don't seem to be cooperating and suddenly, you're surrounded by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Yes! I need an ambulance, please hurry!" You answer a few questions as best as you can and hang up. You watch her and keep track of her breathing and faint heartbeat as you look up at the sky and hope that she be alright. Even though she's the farthest thing from alright because she's unconscious and is covered in blood.

"I'm so sorry. Listen to me, I'm not leaving your side. Just please, wake up, ok?" You tell her even though it's pointless because she can't hear you and sure as hell can't respond. You feel like you're going to throw up and you're not sure if she's going to make it. She's in really bad shape. You close your eyes and silently hope that she fights and hangs on to life with whatever will she has left. People are gathering all around and you wish the ambulance hurries. You caress her face and murmur soft words as you think back to when you ran her over. "You came out of nowhere." You repeat to yourself. You feel horrible and can't get the image of her body twisting like a rag doll and her head hitting your windshield. "Please, wake up."

The ambulance finally arrives after what seems like forever even though realistically, it has only been like ten minutes. The sirens blaring as it comes closer and you cover the girl's ears because the noise is too loud. The ambulance parks and paramedics rush out with a gurney in hand and they pull you away to start working on the girl. You watch as they rip her shirt open and begin CPR. A cop car shows up and the cop starts asking you questions. You respond rapidly not being able to fully focus on anything that wasn't the blonde girl you just ran over with your car.

The cop lets you go and you run back to the ambulance and beg the paramedics to let you ride with them to the hospital.

"Are you family?" A paramedic asks.

"No, I'm not but please, let me in." You respond. The paramedic sees the pleading look in your eyes and lets you in and you try your best to stay out of the way as they continue to work on her. Her name. You don't even know her name.

"This is as far as you go, sir."

"I need to be with her. I need to know that she'll be ok." You're angry and feel hopeless and guilty, so so guilty.

"I can assure you she's in good hands. I'll keep you updated.

So with no remorse, the doctor orders you to sit down in the waiting room, and you listen. Because, what else can you do?

You grab a chair and sit down, replaying all the events that brought you to this moment and you curse under your breath wishing you had done things differently for the sake of the beautiful blonde girl.

Your eyes feel heavy as you watch the nurses walk down the halls and you invite sleep in to take you under.

"Sir. Sir?" You hear a woman say as she nudges your arm. You wipe away the sleep from eyes and try to adjust and remember that you're in a hospital as the nurse watches you closely. You get up and she tells you that the girl is out of surgery and situated in a room. You start running towards her room as the nurse yells out where exactly the girl's room is located.

The door is open and you walk in as a blast of cold air sends a chill down your spine. You take a look at all the machines around you and the various beeps and hisses all of them make. The girl, who is still unconscious, is now laying there. She looks so small and fragile and broken and the guilt rises within you because you did that to her. You put her here.

You sit next to her bed, grab her hand and give it a light squeeze. "I'm so sorry." You say, resting your head on her chest. You notice that she has a tube down her throat and that makes you feel even worse.

"She's heavily sedated and is hooked up to a ventilator." The doctor from earlier announces, stepping into the room.

You sit up straight, unable to say anything and wait for him to continue.

"She can't breathe on her own right now and we're keeping her sedated to give her injuries time to heal. Most of them are internal. Collapsed lungs, broken ribs, a nasty blow to the head and a broken arm. Sir?"

"Friar. Lucas Friar." You say quickly as you watch her lifeless body.

"Right. Mr. Friar, if this girl doesn't wake up, doesn't testify. If she _dies_ , you are going to be in serious trouble with the law." The doctor informs you.

And that's what it takes for you to truly understand what you've done and just how serious all of this truly is.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"C'mon, pick up!" You're pacing around the room, watching over the blonde. "Finally! Hey man, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to pick up my truck. Yeah, I left it in the parking lot, a few blocks away from the diner. Yes, ok. The hospital on 23rd street. _Yes_ , you heard right, the hospital. Thanks."

You grab a chair and sit down next to the blonde. She looks very very pale and has a nasty bruise on her eye but looks just as beautiful. Looking at her now, you realize just how beautiful she really is. Her long blonde hair, a tangly mess, and her soft warm skin, you can't help but feel something everytime you touch her hand. The only thing you lament is that you don't know her name.

"You must have a beautiful name, huh? A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. How about you wake up so you can tell me?" You feel stupid talking to yourself and you doubt she can even hear you, but you keep talking. "For now, I'll just have to call you The Blonde Beauty." You let out a deep sigh and begin to trace her features with your finger.

A nurse walks in and you can't help but jump when you hear the door open. She takes out a clipboard and watches the machines and jots things down. She also hands you a bag and you take it carefully.

"This belongs to her, I thought you might like to have it and give it to her when and if she wakes up." The nurse keeps writing things down and you stare at the bag and wonder if you should peek inside, and dismiss the thought immediately.

"Any changes?" You ask instead and notice just how small your voice sounds.

"No, none." She replies and you're disappointed because you thought her diagnostic would be a bit more hopeful.

"But," She continues, "that's not necessarily a bad thing. She's not getting any better, but she's not getting worse. She survived her first night and that's very important. Nights are always the hardest and most critical." She finishes, and you take it.

You take that tiny bit of hope that she's given you because she's right, things could be worse and yet, the girl is still here, she's still alive. The nurse leaves the room and leaves you there with her but that small ounce of hope suddenly fades away and you feel useless.

"So you were driving when suddenly, this girl came out of nowhere and you hit her with your car?" A cop asks you, and you watch nervously as he writes things down on a notepad.

"Yes, that's what happened. She came out of nowhere and didn't give me time to hit the brakes." You glance at the blonde and hope that she wakes up soon so she can confirm this. "But I'm here. I'm going take full responsibility for whatever happens and I'm going to pay for all of the expenses." You finish, a little out of breath.

"Well, let's hope she does wake up, Mr. Friar. If not, the next time I pay you a visit, it'll be to handcuff you and escort you to the police station. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." You reply, in a hushed whisper.

The cop gathers his things and walks out of the room.

"Hey, man. Alright thanks, I'll be here. I'm in room 307." You start to feel a little better. You believe that the girl will wake up and she'll fix the mess you dragged her into and maybe, just maybe, she'll forgive you for running her over with your car.

You give her a quick kiss on the forehead and tell her to not move, that you'll be back to keep her company and you realize what you just did. You don't know why you just kissed her, but you did and you can't help but think that it felt right.

You head down to the vending machine, pop in a few quarters and help yourself to a bag of chips. You hear a voice call your name and smile as he gets closer.

"No need to fear, Luke, I'm here. Now can you please explain what we're doing in a hospital?" Your friend gives a slap on the back and you explain for him to follow you.

"C'mon, it's better if I just show you."

So he follows and the two of you walk in silence until you reach the room.

"This. This is what I did. I ran her over with my car." You explain and your friend follows your gaze.

"What the hell, Luke! You ran over Cute Diner Girl!"

"What?"

"Cute Diner Girl." He repeats himself slowly. "She visited the diner yesterday."

"So you know this girl? Zay, did you get her name?" You ask rapidly, and you're annoyed when all your friend can do is stare at the girl lying there.

"No, no I didn't." He says at last.

 _Great_.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"How did you not bother to ask her, her name?" You glare at Zay, annoyance all over your features.

"And how could you run her over?" Zay challenges.

He walks towards a chair to sit down, when something catches his eye.

"Hey, this is her bag!" He announces proudly, trying to unzip it to take a peek inside.

"What are you doing?!" You yell at him and snatch the bag from his hands.

"I'm gonna open the bag and see her belongings. That way, we can see if she has anything with her name on it."

"No. How can you do that?"

"Like this!" He says taking the bag from your hands.

You bite your tongue because that's something you should've done. But instead, you let Zay do all the digging while you watch intently.

PROPERTY OF MAYA PENELOPE HART is written in big black letters with glittery ink on the inside of the bag and Zay starts dumping all of her belongings on the bed. Which aren't much, you might add.

"Hey, man, watch it!" You snap at him impatiently. "She might be unconscious but I'm sure she can feel. You just threw all of her things like that without watching where they would land."

He waves a dismissive hand at you and gets out a sketchbook, a wallet containing five dollars, some pens and markers and a small photo album.

Moments of silence pass as you examine the contents that are spread out on the bed. You grab the photo album and start skimming through it just as Zay brings you back from your daze.

"She's our responsibility now, Luke." He whispers slowly. It takes you a minute to register what he just said.

"What?" You ask stupidly.

"We're gonna take her in and she can live with us. That would be really cool actually. Our man cave could use a woman's touch and she draws so we know she's creative." He finishes.

" _We?"_

"Yes, Lucas, we. As in you and me. What's with you, man?"

"Nothing, it's just I don't want to drag you into this. This is my mess not yours."

"Well as your best friend and roommate, it is my mess. I'm with you, brother."

"Thanks, buddy." You reply and give him a pat on the back.

You move closer to the bed and sit down. "So your name's Maya? Nice to meet you, Maya Hart. How about you wake up so we can have a formal introduction?" You ask as you remove a wavy blonde strand of hair away from her face. You watch her carefully, hoping that she open her eyes and all of your troubles will be over. But instead, you just watch her chest rise.

 _Meanwhile_

"Riley, try to calm down." Farkle says as he watches Riley walk in circles around her kitchen. She's trying to calm down, she really is, but with a friend like Maya, no one can really be calm. She sighs heavily and covers her face with her hands.

"Two days, Farkle. Two days have passed and we don't know anything about her. I don't know where she is, if she's safe or why she left in the first place. We have to do something. We have to look for her."

She runs to the door and grabs a jacket from the coat closet. She's on her way out when Farkle stops her, grabbing her arm and closing the door.

"You're not going anywhere, not like this."

"How am I supposed to, Farkle?"

"We need a plan. We can't just go out into the city and look for her. She could be anywhere."

"You're right, but we can't sit here and do nothing!" She exclaims on the verge of tears.

She's desperate and a hint of guilt was in her eyes and he wanted desperately to rid her of that pain. To take it away and make her feel better, but he knew better. The only way she was going to have peace, was if Maya returned.

"What should we do first?" He asks quietly, his voice a faint whisper.

"We call the last person she was with." She replies determined.

 _Back at the Hospital_

The nurse hands you fresh new blankets so you can sleep tonight. Although if you're being honest, you're not going to sleep much at all. After Zay left, (you had to beg him to leave and asked him to clean the apartment up a bit) you picked up the photo album and through it, this time a bit more thoroughly. The photos mainly consist of her with a pretty brunette and a lanky guy with hair that sticks up on all sides.

"These must be your friends," You begin. "You," You stop speaking when you come across a photo of her with some guy. As to who that guy might be, you're not very sure because there's a big red X on his face drawn pretty thickly. You decide it's best if you put it away.

"When are you going to wake up, Maya? You ask, as you carefully caress her face. "I need you to wake up. I need to know that you'll be ok. Please, wake up, open your eyes."

 _Meanwhile on This Side of the Room_

"Josh was the last person that saw her?" Farkle asks her a bit dumbfounded.

"Yes. She said she was going to spend the night. Let's ask him some questions, ok? He might have the answers we're looking for."

They both prepare themselves to what Josh will say, while Farkle presses the button so they can be let into the building.

 _Hospital_

Your eyes are getting droopy and you make yourself a bit more comfortable as you invite sleep in with open arms.

You wake up to moaning and a squeeze of a hand. "Maya?" You say her name carefully.

Just then her eyes open slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" Josh asks as he tries to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He moves aside to let the both of them in and goes to his room to fetch a shirt.

The pair walk inside and can't help but gasp at what is before them. The apartment is dark and has a very odd smell. Dishes are scattered in all sorts of places and there's pizza boxes on the coffee table.

"We're here to ask you a few questions about Maya. Josh, do you know where she is?" She had stopped calling him "Uncle Josh" considering he was only four years older than her and it felt a little strange.

Josh returns and hands them both water bottles. "I have no idea where she is and honestly, I don't really want to find out." He responds with a shrug, as if what he just said was some casual comment.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asks angrily. "Aren't you worried about her? She's been gone for two days and we don't know where she is."

"I don't really care where she is. Let's be real, Riley, she does this all the time. This isn't anything new. Look, we've been having alot of problems and I think it's best if I break up with her."

 _Hospital_

Maya, can you hear me?" You move the hair away from her face and press the red button that's on the wall beside her bed.

"Please don't say anything. You have a tube down your throat." You inform her.

Moments later the doctor walks in and starts asking Maya questions and writing things down in his notes. He then flashes a bright light in her eyes to test her pupils.

"Alright Miss Hart, everything seems to be in order. You'll still be monitored but you seem to be breathing fine enough to not need help from the machines, so I'm going to remove your breathing tube on the count of three, ok? This will hurt but I need you to take a deep breath for me. One, two three."

The doctor pulls out the tube and Maya closes her eyes for a few seconds as tears start to fall. You instantly sit by her side, grab her hand and give it a light squeeze.

The doctor leaves the room and says that he'll be back to check on her later. You sit on her bed in awkward silence because of course you wanted her to wake up, but you didn't think of what you would say to her once she did. You run a hand through your hair and clear your throat.

"I'm really happy you woke up, Maya." You begin slowly.

She let's out a cough. "You're a bad driver, you know that? And you're really blind, I might add. What were you thinking driving like that? I could've died and my blood would've been on your hands!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I was distracted."

"So distracted that you didn't think the logical thing to do was pull over so you could collect your thoughts? You just decided to keep driving?"

"I'm really sorry. I'm gonna take full responsibility for this."

"Of course you are, this _is_ your fault" She finishes, closing her eyes immediately. She starts to massage her forehead as a throbbing pain enters her skull."

She lets out a small groan.

"Maya, what's wrong?"

She sinks into the covers, eyes still shut.

"Maya, talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

She's fidgeting in the bed now but starts to open her eyes slowly. She puts a hand over her eyes as she tries to block the light. The look in her eyes is that of confusion and emptiness, as if she was lost.

"Maya, please look at me." You beg.

She's looking everwhere but nowhere at once and she can't seem to look at you directly. She sits up, brows furrowed and the words that come out of her mouth are ones you were not expecting.

"Who are you?" She asks.

 _Meanwhile_

"How can he do that? Who does he think he is?" Riley asks as she and Farkle walk down the street to catch the subway.

They left Josh's apartment with a sour taste in their mouths as Josh kept going on and on, saying rude things about Maya. The weather was cool and a light wind hit Riley's face. Josh's horrible comments put her in a bad mood and all Farkle could do was let her vent and listen closely.

"I mean, sure every couple has problems, I know that, but you work them out and try to find a solution." She kept going. "You don't just automatically say you're gonna end things with that person, right? He's supposed to love her, Farkle."

"Maybe he doesn't love her. Perhaps he never did." Farkle chimed in, stopping Riley in her tracks.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." Riley responded, letting out a deep sigh.

 _Hospital_

"Sir, please leave the room so we can check her."

"No, I need to be with her. Don't kick me out. Maya, look at me. Please, look at my eyes." You let out, as a nurse escorts you out of the room against your will.

You're left in the waiting room for what seems like hours. Nobody has come out of Maya's room and you're left wondering what is going on in their. You're desperate to get answers. You hear Zay call your name and he starts jogging to join you.

"Hey man, what's up? What are you doing out here?"

"Maya woke up." You respond dryly.

"She did? That's great! Lucas, this is good news, why do you have that look on your face?"

"She doesn't remember anything. She woke up and was fine, until she wasn't. She was getting onto me, but then she got this look in her eyes and she no longer recognized me." You're frustrated because she's in there and you're out here not being able to do anything. "I just wanna go in there and see what's going on, but the doctor kicked me out." You say, kicking a vending machine.

"Ok, why don't we sit down?" Zay suggests, grabbing your arm. "Don't take your frustration out on this poor vending machine. Let's just wait on the doctor, yeah?"

The doctor walks out of the room shortly after, with a grim look on his face and that really worries you. You get up from your seat and Zay follows you, walking close behind.

"Dr. Haesler, what happened? Is Maya ok?" You ask as you walk towards her room.

"Mr. Friar, we need to sit down and have a talk."

"I need to see Maya, Dr. Haesler." You say impatiently.

"Mr. Friar, we ran some tests and I need to explain what's going on. Mr. Friar, all the tests point to Maya having amnesia."

"Amnesia?" You ask, not fully understanding.

"Yes, amnesia. It means-"

"I know what it means." Your voice is hard even though that isn't your intention.

"She took a nasty blow to the head. The tests point to her having amnesia but we don't know how long that will last."

You take a deep breath as you let the doctor's words sink in.


End file.
